


Homegrown

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape100 Challenge #60: "Snape tries his hand at gardening." Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homegrown

He'd tried to grow his own potions ingredients before, but it was no use. Everything he tried to grow in the dark of his dungeons died.

Except this, for some odd reason. It was an ingredient widely recommended in America for pain management for werewolves, and it appeared to thrive under the light he spelled for it.

Proud of his first gardening success, he presented Lupin with a sample, only to have him recoil.

"I can't take that," Lupin said.

"Why not?" Severus said, miffed.

"Do you mean to say that you've never heard of the muggle laws against Cannabis?"


End file.
